


One Step at a Time

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Haphephobia, It's sweet, M/M, because they said no, bite me, but it's mostly short, it's just cuddling damn it, it's short, lust says yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: No one thought this would work out. Lust invites all nay-sayers to suck it.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first dive into the Undertale fandom. Thought going rarepair would make it easier on myself (pffff right) and decided to go with a little Errotic.
> 
> I'd like to thank SansyFresh, GallifreyanChild, and CrushingOnSans (when I figure out how to hyperlink in notes I'll do so!) for actually inspiring me to do this. I've been caught in a major writers block for months now and your guy's works have lit the fire again, so to speak. Thank you for being awesome and writing such awesomeness for all to read!

No one thought this would work.

Looking down at the bundle of fucking adorable in his arms, Lust invited all nay-sayers to suck it.

Sure, it had taken a while (three months, one week, and four days) but eventually it had all worked out. Lust nuzzled the top of Error’s skull, basking in victory and grinning brightly as he received a gentle nuzzle in return.

Error’s haphephobia had been the cause of many bumps in their relationship. Often times, they were able to shrug it off and move on. Though not without some screeching or lewd comments to follow. However, it hadn’t taken Lust long to realize how upset one particular bump was making his boyfriend.

Cuddling.

Which was such a small simple thing that every couple around them seemed to do with the greatest of cheesy abandon. It was also something that Error had a hard time doing.  
So Lust had done the only thing he could think of to help. Touched him. (Error had tried to avoid him by great lengths at first but if Lust had one thing on his side, it was perseverance.)

They’d started small. Sitting on the couch together, watching midnight re-runs of the golden oldies, and stroking his fingers down the back and palm of Error’s hands. The night that black phalanges twisted to curl firmly around his own was Lust’s first win. The next night, he’d popped some popcorn and waited for Error to get comfortable on the couch. Bowl in hand, he’d plopped down and scooted over until he felt the heat through his sweats (he kind of couldn’t wait for Error to be comfortable enough for him to wear his really short pajama bottoms because he knew he’d get to see that gorgeous shade of butterscotch blush), forcing the bowl into his hands. It had taken a solid two weeks of thighs touching, combined with a good bout of hand and arm stroking, for the stiffness to completely dispel.

So the contact slowly grew, slowly and steadily until Lust was able to recline on the couch, open his arms and watch Error crawl gingerly into them. The trust his glitchy lover displayed in him was a heady flavor.

Lust felt the familiar stirring of his libido and gave a hard stroke down Error’s exposed hipbone in question. It was a simple, easy way for Lust to propose sexual activities. If Error wanted to, he’d respond and if didn’t, he would simply do nothing and Lust was perfectly fine with that. The memory of their rare but heavy make-out sessions were enough to satisfy him for now.

Lust was geared up for another night of simple cuddling on the couch when he noticed Error shifting in his lap. Mismatched yellow pupils darted to his face with a flushed glow across his cheekbones (Lust licked the inside of his grin, mmm, butterscotch).

“Okay.” Came the quiet static-laced voice.

Lust purred, “Darling,” leaning in so he could bring their mouths together when Error suddenly jumped, a quiet cracking sound marking his shortcut. Lust was left alone on the couch, mouth agape, stunned. He searched the living room with wide eyes that only widened more when he spotted his boyfriend standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom. The outline of his form alighting with ERROR messages and the slightly increasing white fuzz edging around his eye sockets told Lust how anxious he was.

Yet Error straightened slightly, still nervous but smiling, “Coming?”

“Oh, Error… you have no idea.” Lust murmured with fiercely glowing eyelights as he rose from the couch.

Error’s glow increased but that pretty smile remained even as he disappeared behind the doorframe. Lust used a shortcut that brought him straight to their bed, opening his arms and bringing them both onto the sheets with a burst of giggles.

Yeeeeeah… they can all suck it. He was sure going too.

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely edit in the future.


End file.
